Matters of the heart
by lornein
Summary: an a/u fic. if spike knew buffy before. actually i am making up stuff as i go along. please read and review


- 1 - Matters of the heart.  
  
BY: lornein CATEGORY: B/S ROMANCE. SPOILERS: NONE. DISCLAIMER: I do not own "BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER "or any characters that appear in this fanfic. They all belong to Joss Whedon and WB&UPN.Thank you! NOTE: This is an A/U fic. I thought what if Spike had known Buffy before she became a slayer.  
  
  
  
  
  
The little girl was called Elizabeth. It was not that she did not like the name but she found it to be a little long. She had always wanted a short name like Lizzy. Although she was six only but she still could understand that her parents were not behaving as they used to. They always seemed to fight more. I don't think mommy likes daddy any more *she told herself. One night the fight got so bad that she did not want to stay at home any longer. She got out her little purse and counted the money in it .She had four dollars. And if she counted the money by grandma it became six dollars. I don't want to watch you fight mommy. I am leaving. Elizabeth. She wrote this on a piece of paper and left. Outside she faced a cold dark night. She gathered her courage and walked bravely. Her little face was flushed with excitement and a little fear. She looked all around her but all she could see was darkness. She had left the known part of the town already and now was at a place she didn't know. As tears began forming in her eyes she was conscious of someone coming.  
  
Spike had been watching the girl for sometime now. He did not understand what interested him in doing this. But the little girl seemed so lost and innocent that somehow she got his attention. Her little blond head was drooped with fear. But she still walked very bravely. Spike knew that his Dru would be happy if he brought her this tiny munchkin. Yes very very happy indeed . He made up his mind that he would take her to Druscilla. Suddenly he noticed that the girl had stopped. * It is time to show her the big bad thought Spike. He approached her, his duster blowing in the wind.  
  
Elizabeth was sure that she had heard something approaching her. When she saw the strange man she was scared. The man had blond hair, very light blond hair. He had something in his eyes that made her feel not so scared anymore.  
  
- 1 -  
  
and who might you be little girl?" Spike asked. "Well my name is Elizabeth, " she said. "Who are you?" "My name is Spike" "Hello Mr. Spike". "Hello" "Well are you lost or something little girl?" "No Mr. Spike I am not lost. I ran away from home" "Well do you want me to get you home" spike could not believe what he was saying. He had just offered to take the little girl home denying Druscilla her present. What was he thinking? ?When it was all so perfect. "No I don't want to go home to mommy and daddy fighting. I'd rather be somewhere else". Perfect again thought Spike. When she mentioned her parents spike had seen a pain in her eyes that made him want to take her in his arms and comfort her. What? William the Bloody, master vampire wanting to comfort a little girl? And her eyes. They were of a strange colour, hazel and green. Warm and inviting. Perhaps dru would let him keep the eyes.  
  
"Bloody hell" he swore.  
  
"Hey you said a bad word, mommy said not to say bad words", she said. "Didn't your mommy tell you not to talk to strangers?" "Yes she did". "Then why are you chatting away happily with me little girl?" "Well you seem nice and don't call me little girl" Him the master vampire seemed nice to her? That was a laugh for Spike. Well she bloody well very soon would learn his true id and hate him. "So what should I call you bitty buffy?"  
  
" Buffy, I like that name Mr. Spike." "Okay miss Buffy would you like to come with me to someplace I know you will enjoy?" "Oh what place Mr. Spike?" "You will know soon enough ". "Okay I would like to come".  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She liked her new name-Buffy. Mr. Spike seemed awfully nice to her for giving her this name. She liked him. He did not make her feel scared anymore. She felt that she could trust him. Spike on the other hand was not having fun. He thought it would be a good idea to take the girl to Dru but now he was not so sure anymore. There was something about this girl that did not make him want to kill her. "You are a vampire mate, you are supposed to kill. And as for this thing, you should be able to break her neck by one single blow. What's stopping you?" he asked himself. Maybe a pretty little girl got to you. "What bloody hell" he said out loud. "There you go again Mr. Spike saying it again" she went off. "Sorry miss Buff". What? William the bloody apologizing to a little girl? This was laughable. Well it will not be laughable for much longer-we are almost there. How happy my black goddess will be when she sees this little bugger. "well we are here miss buffy "I point to the big mansion. "Wow Mr. Spike do you live here?" "That's right pet ,this is my home. Also there is another here whom I am sure you would like to meet." "Oh! Who is that?" "her name is dru"  
  
I enter the mansion with her closely following me. I can see that she is exited and maybe a little scared. Soon we shall taste her. Those little arms will go limp. She will never see tomorrow." Spike flinched at the thought. He could not let the little girl die. His vampiric senses were screaming to him to finish the girl but somehow he just could not bring himself to do it.  
  
He knew that if he let dru see her then she would certainly kill her. Or if one of their minions saw her they would drain her like a little bird. He could not let that happen. It was best if he did not enter the mansion .  
  
"Little girl where do you live?" he asked her. "Elm drive but why Mr. Spike ?" "I am taking you back right now" "but I told you I don't want to go back. Besides I thought we were going to see dru?" if she doesn't see you first . spike thought to himself. " but pet your parents must be worried sick. Don't you want to see them?" " I do but I don't like how they fight with each other all the time" " listen luv , sometimes you have to put up with things you do not like". For instance letting dinner go, he thought to himself. Elizabeth now known as Buffy thought Mr. Spike was right. "okay Mr. Spike I will go home". - 3 -  
  
spike took her home.  
  
Joyce Summers was worried and so was Hank Summers. Their little girl was missing. They were so wrapped up in fighting that they did not notice her. That was when Joyce found the note. She was in tears when there was a knock at the door. They ran to answer it. "Elizabeth Anne Summers where have you been?" "I ran away but this man called Mr. Spike found me and....." "Sure sweetheart" "Oh and mommy my name is now Buffy". "What man are you talking about sweetheart? I don't see anyone." They went inside but none noticed a blond man in the darkness raising a cigarette to his lips now and then.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Eight years later.  
  
The black van pulled outside the mansion. " We are here master" called out the black vampire. " Do I get my reward now?" "Of course you get your reward now" called a thickly accented British voice. "You were a truck driver and I turned you. That was your reward." "So what now master?" "You had your privilege of getting us here and now- JUST FUCKING SOD OFF" With this he finished the vampire. "Tell the town that the big bad is back, Spike is back." " Oh spike I like it when you are all kingly. Miss Edith likes it too." The black haired vampire drusilla said. "Well you know me pet. Trying to kill a slayer brought me here. And now that I am here the slayer might as well know it." Spike went inside the mansion. "Are we going to kill the slayer tonight spike, ooh I'd like that and so would miss Edith." Dru said. "No luv its too soon yet. First I want to get to know the slayer". Spike told her. "Playing with your prey my spike?" "Something like that."  
  
Spike was almost settled in and had put dru in her bed for the night after a small kill when one of the vampires whom he had appointed to get the news of and around the town came to him.  
  
"Master I have so much to tell you", he said. "Well spit it out .I do not have the entire day to tango." "I did spread the news of your arrival around town but no one seems interested since all are scared of the chosen one." "The chosen what.oh you mean the slayer." "Yes sire the slayer." "Who is the present slayer anyway? I'd hate to think that I killed her without knowing her identity. It wouldn't be fun anyway."  
  
"Sire her name is Buffy Summers." Buffy summers. The name struck a strange familiarity within spike. His mind drifted to a night about eight years back when he had found a little girl but let her go without killing her. No it could not be her. "How old is this slayer minion?" "She is about seventeen master." It all added up. Spike thought with a grin. Maybe he was destined to kill this girl. Well he would not let her escape this time.  
  
  
  
Buffy summers arranged her schoolbooks in her bag. It was going to be another long day. As she did so she noticed her best friend Willow Rosenberg walking towards her trying to cut the morning rush of the school corridor. She was followed by her guy best friend Xander Harris. "hi buffy", they both said in unison. "hi guys. Big test today. All prepared Will?" "I did study but don't know how much I remember buffy" "I have no stress cuz I didn't study at all", Xander said. They all laughed.  
  
Suddenly all of them noticed Scott Hope,Buffy's boyfriend coming towards them. Xander and Willow told Buffy that they would meet her in class and left. "Hi Buffy" said Scott. "Hi Scott". "so how is the preparation for the big test?" "it's okay. I hope we are still meeting at the bronze tonight?" "You betcha we are."  
  
  
  
That evening by six'o clock Buffy was ready to have a blast. Her test went well and her watcher Giles had said that no vampires were on the prowl. They were all too scared of her. Only Giles had heard some faint rumors regarding the return of a master vampire who apparently killed slayers. Giles did not tell the slayer sensing it would upset her. Let the evil rise, Buffy would be ready. Giles did not want to ruin Buffy's night out. He wanted her life to be as normal as possible- except that hers couldn't possibly be too normal because she was the slayer-well as normal it was possible for a slayer. She was just a teenager and should enjoy life-at least once in a while.  
  
On the other side of the town a vampire was waking up from his deep oblivion. Spike got up , woke Dru and fed her. Tonight was the night he was to get reacquainted with the little girl he had met eight years ago. "Are you going to play with the slayer my Spike? Are you going to give your princess a treat tonight with her blood?"Drusilla asked Spike. "Not tonight my princes but soon." Spike left his mansion and made his way to a club called the Bronze. Apparently the slayer was to come their tonight for some celebration. It would be her last. She would give him his third win and make him invincible.  
  
Buffy entered The Bronze and noticed Willow and Xander sitting at a nearby table. Scott also sat with them. From the look in his face Buffy was glad that she chose to wear the little Red sleeveless dress. Scott walked up to her and took her hand. "You look wonderful Buffy." Scott said with a small smile. Buffy knew she looked well. She had brought the dress knowing that Scott would like the colour. She went over to the table and greeted her friends. "Could we not talk about anything particularly slayery tonight guys",said Buffy. "Whatever you say Buffy, we are sick of that stuff too" said Willow and Xander . let's have fun tonight."  
  
Buffy and her friends were having too much fun to notice a blond man dressed in black with a red silk shirt watching them. They danced away on their night out. 


End file.
